


Stage Dive

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: Mix Tape [12]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Okay, so this is the official end of the Mix Tape timeline, however...I may or may not have started planning a couple bonus tracks with Hoskky. We'll see.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the set! Thanks for reading! =D</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stage Dive

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is the official end of the Mix Tape timeline, however...I may or may not have started planning a couple bonus tracks with Hoskky. We'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the set! Thanks for reading! =D
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

The floor of Flynn's room was an obstacle course of cardboard boxes packed full of his things. Some stood open. Most were taped closed and hastily labeled. 'Books,' one said. A dire warning. It was a large box.

Hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans, Yuri loitered in the doorway and stared at Flynn where he stood by the end of the bed, packing.

"You're really going?"

"It's best that I do."

"Explain to me how."

"I can't keep on pretending things are okay the way they are. I expected you of all people would understand that."

Reaching out with his foot, Yuri nudged one of the boxes. "Where are you going to be staying?"

"My aunt has offered me the use of her spare bedroom. She contacted me as soon as she'd heard what my mother had done. It seems like most of my extended family is on my side. They may even convince her to reconcile."

Yuri heard the hope in Flynn's voice and kept his opinion to himself. Instead, he asked: "Is this really going to make things easier?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet, but it's something I have to do in order to move on."

Yuri snorted.

"Whether you agree or not has no effect on my decision."

"What about Repede?" He whistled, and the dog came running from down the hall. Yuri dropped to kneel next to him, fingers ruffling his fur as he tilted Repede's face up toward Flynn. "How can you say no to this big puppy dog eye?"

"Yuri, enough. There's no use protesting now—it's too late. I am leaving tomorrow morning." He thrust a folded shirt into the bag he was packing and sighed. "Why are you even arguing with me about this?"

He hesitated. He knew he had no right to try and talk Flynn out of it, and called up a smirk, trying to play it off as a joke. "Maybe I'm going to miss you. Maybe I want you to stay." Getting to his feet, he patted Repede and sent him on his way.

Flynn stood up slowly, giving Yuri his full attention. "You could come with me."

"Hah! That'd go over well." As Flynn took a few steps forward to close the distance between them, Yuri held his gaze, held it even as Flynn backed him right up against the doorframe. "We've only been dating for a couple months. I don't think I'm quite ready to be presented at your all-important family reunion."

Warmth built between them, heightened as Flynn settled his hands on Yuri's hips. He was smiling now, a particular expression reserved for when the two of them were alone, and thank God for that, because it had the unfortunate power to turn Yuri's joints to jelly when used exactly right.

"My cousin said you were welcome to come along. I think he's a fan of your band, actually."

"Think I'll sit this one out. So…you gonna finish unpacking the stuff he liberated from the dragon lady's keep, or do you wanna keep me company for a while before you disappear for the weekend?"

"It won't even be the whole weekend." Quickly, he pressed forward for a brief kiss. "I'm driving up in the morning…" A second kiss. "…and I'll be back late Sunday afternoon." A third, lingering and outlasting its briefer precursors. When they broke apart, Yuri licked along the line of his jaw and nipped just below his ear. He smiled at the answering shiver as Flynn clutched him closer. "Suppose I could…take a break from unpacking…."

Grinning, Yuri dragged him down. They sated themselves with each other there on the floor, amid boxes filled with pieces of Flynn's old life, excavated and delivered by an extended family finally reaching out to him. With everything that now had to be unpacked, it was as if Flynn was moving in again. Between that and the decision Yuri had made that night during their camping trip two months ago, it was almost like they'd been given a fresh start.

The room felt cool afterward, enough that Flynn was eventually forced to pull the covers down off his bed to keep them warm. Yuri lay still on his back, staring up at the ceiling and laughing at himself for having been so afraid of letting things come to this point. It sure as hell didn't feel like a mistake. He was pleasantly drained, achy in the best sort of way, and drowsy. Flynn was draped over top of him, one arm across his chest and a leg between Yuri's. It still surprised him that he'd gotten a second chance, but it was what they'd both wanted, though it had taken a little more thought and a lot more time for Yuri to realize that.

He'd felt lighter ever since the camping trip. He wasn't the unwanted fuck-up he'd been when he'd first met Niren, and he wasn't the same impulsive teenager struggling to pull his life together. He was an impulsive _adult_ , and somehow he'd achieved some of that potential Niren had seen in him. Finally, he'd found his worth.

He drifted, not quite dozing off, as time slipped away. After a while, Flynn stirred beside him and mumbled something about needing to finish packing his bags for the reunion. Softly, he kissed Yuri's shoulder and drew his arm back until his fingertips rested in the center of his chest. He stroked his foot against Yuri's ankle. Small movements to work up to going back to the task at hand.

"Dragon Swarm is going to record a CD."

"Mmm?" He slid further atop Yuri, kissing beneath his chin and up along the curve of his jaw.

"Crash knows a place we can get it done decently cheap."

He felt Flynn's hesitation, felt the press of nails against his chest where the soft pads of fingers had been. Crash remained a sore spot. He and Yuri had gone from friends to fuck buddies and back again without any fuss, but Flynn—for all that he said he didn't mind that they'd stayed friends—was still bothered by it. He didn't need to be, but he was, all the same. Lazily, Yuri lifted a hand, letting it come to rest on Flynn's head and ruffling his hair.

"Mostly, it's just to sell at our gigs, but...we figured it couldn't hurt to have a demo CD."

At that, Flynn's head shot up and he looked down at Yuri, wide-eyed. A grin tore across his face as his issues with Crash were forgotten. "Really? Yuri, that's wonderful! You're really going to pursue a career in music?"

Remembering that night outside Keiv Rock, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, and his voice came out thick with disbelief. "You actually think I should?"

"You can't hold that against me forever. What songs are you putting on it? You ought to include that new one you've been working on. If you just tighten it up a bit so that the theme stays clear—"

"Don't get so excited. All I said was that it wouldn't hurt to have a demo. You know, just in case."

"Yuri..."

"Yeah, all right. I'm entertaining the notion." He met Flynn's eyes and seeing how honestly happy he'd been over the idea made the urge to laugh fizzle out. He dropped his gaze, following the lines of Flynn's body, shadowed beneath the drooping blanket. "Got a few entertaining notions, actually," he muttered, running a hand up Flynn's side.

Flynn caught his hand, brought it to his lips, kissed the calluses on his fingers, his palm, the inside of his wrist. An inch further up Yuri's forearm and he bit just hard enough to leave a few thin marks that would fade away long before they were through with each other. Yuri pulled him back down and rolled over to pin him, knocking into a box and tangling the sheet around their legs. He smirked over his victory, but in the next moment, Flynn reached up behind him and wound a hand in his hair, forcing him to bare his throat for a kiss with a hint of teeth. He let his attentions wander down the not-quite-straining tendons. Little nips along the way made Yuri flinch, driving them infinitesimally closer. He nibbled at the prominence of Yuri's collarbone, and Yuri knew he'd be as spotted as a dalmatian come the morning.

"Will you still give me symphony tickets when Dragon Swarm is famous?"

"You can open for me when I become a world renowned violinist."

He laughed, and the sound became a gasp as Flynn's grip on his hair tightened and he turned his attention back to Yuri's neck. Swallowing, he felt the sharpness of teeth graze either side of his Adam's apple. Rolling his hips drew a shudder from Flynn as they came together just right. Yuri wished he would sit the fuck up and stop wasting one hand bracing himself rather than putting it to good use. He felt Flynn's tongue dip into the hollow of his throat, and his voice rushed out on uneven breaths.

"We should go on tour together. Go abroad. Bet we'd put on an awesome show."

Now it was Flynn's turn to laugh, and his grip on Yuri's hair fell away as he finally sat up, forcing Yuri to rear back onto his knees. The warmth of Flynn's palms came to rest high up on the backs of his thighs, fingers softly kneading the delicate flesh between. His smile crinkled up his eyes.

"You've changed."

"This from the guy who once said I shouldn't quit my—!" Simultaneous pinches to the insides of his thighs made him break off with a groan.

"Shut up," Flynn said fondly. His touch explored, suggested, and parts of Yuri were sitting up and begging for him to continue in earnest. He ignored the hint. "I'm being serious. You're making plans for the future with me. Maybe they're a little farfetched, but still..."

"Don't read too much into it." He pressed forward to nip at Flynn's neck and murmured into his skin: "And stop looking at me like that."

Flynn laughed. "I can't be happy?"

"That was a little more than happy."

"Is that wrong?"

"I can _hear_ you smiling." It bothered him that Flynn wasn't allowing himself to be distracted, and Yuri caught his earlobe in his teeth, flicking his tongue ring playfully against it.

It didn't work.

"You're avoiding my questions."

He caught Yuri's hands before they could slip any further down his stomach and squeezed gently as he pulled back. His eyes were warm and clear, shining in a way that could still strike Yuri speechless after the looks he'd gotten from Flynn during their first months together. It was like looking at a totally different person, and although he knew angry Flynn was still in there somewhere, it took more to get a rise out of him these days. He was seeing more and more of Flynn's smiles: gleeful grins and mischievous smirks, playful quirks at the corners of his mouth, and the seductive, come hither stretch of his lips. Yuri had caught himself staring more times than he could count but…it was sort of nice to have someone who looked at him in all the ways Flynn did. Really nice, actually.

"Are you happy?" Flynn asked. His smile was warm and hopeful. He knew the answer already, or he ought to. He just wanted confirmation.

"Close," Yuri said. "You got the first and last letters right, anyway."

His laughing grin came out, white teeth between pink lips. "Yuri—!"

He surged forward to cut him off with a string of tender kisses and, if Flynn could read between the gentle press of lips and little pauses in-between where Yuri couldn't quite pull away, if he knew that there was some deeper feeling behind the light brush of Yuri's fingers over his cheek, then there was his answer. He must have understood well enough, because he pulled Yuri back down to the floor and didn't ask again. They would end the evening carpet burned and spent and together and, as Flynn curled close beneath the rumpled sheet and left an affectionate trail of kisses up Yuri's neck, something very like paradise was made of that small, cluttered room.


End file.
